Out in the Rain
by Coco4
Summary: I get cuaght at Joey's house and stuff starts to happen. I know the tittle and the summary is...um...not good but the story is so much better so plz R
1. Default Chapter

Discalmir: I ONLY own Coco and my cousin owns Niricko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nothing more and nothing less (oh ya and the story) hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
An: This story came to one night to me in the car while it was PORING OUT and thundering and lightnig. So if u like to here about people get stuck together and letting there feelings out and then they get really really close ( but no talking about the crap there doing) then this is the story for YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's all (For now)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out in the Rain  
  
  
  
Trapped at Joey's House (Chapter 1)  
  
~At Joey's house in the living room ~  
  
*Yami with his arm around Nirikco*: Looks like it's going to thunder storm. * Looks at Niricko* Maybe we should get going.  
  
* Niricko look's out the window * :Maybe your right. * Yawns * I'm sooooooo tired.  
  
Yami: Yup, me too. I guess were going. * Looks at Coco * So am i driving her home or are you going to take her in your Porshe?  
  
Coco: Well i was hoping to stay longer but if you have to go out i'll leave now and drive her home.  
  
Yami: No, I was just asking who's driving who????  
  
Honda: I'm driving Tea, Shotgun!!!!!  
  
Yami: What do we care?  
  
Honad: I don't know!!!!!!!!!!!!! (clueless)  
  
Yami: Then shut up  
  
Honda: Alright  
  
Yami: * Asks Coco * So what's going on???  
  
Coco: I don't care!! God!!! Why don't you ask your girlfriend!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Ok. * Looks at Niricko* So what's hap... *Niricko is sleeping on Yami's shoulder* Um.......... Niricko.... Wake up........  
  
*Niricko wakes up*: What.... *Lost*  
  
Yami: I was just going to ask you who you wanted to go home with?  
  
Niricko: Um........... you i guess...  
  
Yami: Ok, Cool. * in his mind* Yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!  
  
Coco: Ok, Whatever * in HER mind* Yahoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Joey: Aright, That's setteled.  
  
Yami: You better hurry Niricko it's starting to rain.  
  
Niricko: Coming. Bye guys.  
  
All: Bye!!!!  
  
Tea: Well let's go Honda. I don't want to get caught in the rain.  
  
Honda: Alrightti then. Let's go.  
  
Tea: Bye Coco, Bye Joey.  
  
Coco: Bye  
  
~ Evreyone is gone execpt Coco and Joey ~  
  
Coco: Well... I'll help with the cleaning.  
  
Joey: No it's ok I'll get it  
  
Coco: No, i want to help  
  
Joey: But you don't want to get stuck here i guess you want to go home and if you want to go home, I'm guessing your going to have to leave now.  
  
Coco: Ya, I do want to go home but i feel bad leaving with this mess that we all left behind.  
  
Joey: Well ok, I guess it's up to you.  
  
Coco: Well if you want me to leave i'll leave  
  
Joey: NO!!!!!!!!! I mean No it's ok.  
  
Coco: *laughing* OK then!!! *starts to help with the cleaning*  
  
~ One hour later ~  
  
Coco: Well i guess i'll get going.  
  
Joey: I doubt you'll be able to drive, the storm is wild.  
  
* Coco looks out the window * : Holy Crap!  
  
Joey: Ya, I told you to leave earlier.  
  
Coco: I shoud have left then.  
  
Joey: Ya  
  
Coco: Well i'll have to call Nirikco and tell her I'm staying here for the night.  
  
Joey: WHAT??? But were will you sleep. You can't sleep here on the couch, i have no spare room.  
  
Coco: Well i can't go home. And i don't mind sleeping on the couch.  
  
Joey: No your a guest and if your sleeping here your not sleeping on the couch OR the floor.  
  
Coco: Well then were do you want me to sleep.  
  
Joey: I don't know?? In my room i guess!  
  
Coco: With you??  
  
Joey: No i'll sleep on the couch.  
  
Coco: Well that would be rude.  
  
Joey: Why?  
  
Coco: Because i'm kicing YOU out of YOUR bed!  
  
Joey: Well then were will you sleep?  
  
Coco: On the couch!  
  
* Joey hits himself on the head * : Were back here again. No I won't allow it.  
  
Coco: Well then were the hell will i sleep.  
  
Joey: Well............. um......... I guess you'll sleep with me??????????????  
  
Coco: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now that's * light's go out, Coco screams cause of the shock and runs into Joey's arms*  
  
Joey: O.o'. Are you scared??  
  
Coco: No * pushes Joey away * No just a shock.  
  
* Joey says to himself * : Ya right...  
  
Coco: What did you say?  
  
Joey: Nothing!  
  
Coco: Better be. Now were are your flash lights?  
  
Joey: Um.... I dunno... Probably in the kitchen.  
  
Coco: Aright then, Let's go get them. Give me your hand.  
  
Joey: What?????????????  
  
Coco: Well first of all i don't know were the flashlights are AND second of all This is your house and i'm not walking through it in the dark without someones hand.  
  
Joey: Girls, They make life so complicated!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* Coco Slaps Joey across the face *  
  
Joey: Ouch. How did you know were my face was???  
  
Coco: I didn't. I just asumed it was there and I was right.  
  
Joey: But why did you do that for???  
  
Coco: Because of your stupid comments!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: O.o'  
  
Coco: Now no more talking let's go get those flashlight's. * Sticks out her hand and hit's Joey in the stomach * Oh, Shit. *giggle*. Sorry. Luckly I didn't go any lower...  
  
* Joey in pain * : Ya  
  
Coco: Now give me your hand!  
  
Joey: Here  
  
Coco: Well..  
  
Joey: Well, what??  
  
Coco: Well lead the way retard!!  
  
Joey: O.O'  
  
Coco: Ouch! Do you kow where we are going??  
  
Joey: Kinda!  
  
~ Half an hour later ~  
  
Coco: Are we there yet!!  
  
Joey: Ouch. Ya that was the stove!! Here i think i fond one. * Turns on a flashlight *  
  
Coco: Finally!!!!!!! LIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Here is another one.  
  
Coco: Thanks. OMG. Your bleeding.  
  
Joey: It's ok it'll stop.  
  
Coco: No we have to disinfect it!!  
  
Joey: No it's ok  
  
Coco: No it's not!!!  
  
Joey: No, seriously, it's ok.  
  
Coco: Hey don't mess with a Girl that know how to give very painfull Bitch slaps.  
  
Joey: O.o', Boy i hate being bullied by girls. Ok Whatever. You can Disinfect my cut.  
  
Coco: Good, now were is your first aid kit!  
  
Joey: Um........... I don't have one.  
  
Coco: Well that's stupid Come here to the sink.  
  
Joey: Why??  
  
Coco: Because for the last time, I HAVE TO DISENFECT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Ok, ok  
  
Coco: Ok give me your foot.  
  
Joey: What?????????  
  
Coco: Don't ask questions just do as i say!!!  
  
Joey: O.o'  
  
* Coco cleans the cut and then find's a bandaid and put's it on * : There, did that hurt.  
  
Joey: No, God what do you think i'm a baby or something.  
  
Coco: Only when i washed your cut.  
  
Joey: O.o'. God maybe you should have gone home.  
  
* Coco opens her mouth but says nothing *  
  
Joey: So...............  
  
Coco: So, What???  
  
Joey: Well, what do we do now  
  
Coco Well i'd like to take a shower and change into something different.  
  
Joey: Well maybe i can lend you a BIG shirt  
  
Coco: Well, Whatever. Now were is your washroom again.  
  
Joey: Upstairs to the right!  
  
Coco: God!!! You have an up stairs but no spare room.  
  
Joey: Ya well I don't have another bed and i use them in diffrent ways.  
  
Coco: Whatever!!!!!! * looks out side * Boy would I love to be out side right now.  
  
Joey: Well let's go.  
  
Coco: What??? Are you serious????  
  
Joey: Well if you want to go out i'm not going to let you go out alone at this time of night.  
  
Coco: Um......... Joey, what do you care what happens to me??  
  
Joey: I'm just trying to be a good friend. Is that ok with you???  
  
Coco: Ya like i'd realy belive what you just said.  
  
Joey: Why not???  
  
Coco: Cause you got feeling's for me, don't you???  
  
* Joey blushes * : For you. *laughs* Ya right!!!!!!  
  
Coco: Whatever, i'll let that go for now. I just want to go out side but i won't be suprised if you kissed me.  
  
Joey: Ya right * they go outside *  
  
Coco: WOW!! Isn't it beautiful???  
  
Joey: What??? The Rain???  
  
Coco: Yes you dumbass!!  
  
Joey: Ya whatever!  
  
Coco: O.o'. I thought you were smarter than that but i guess your brain is the size of the peanut * Goes onto the grass *  
  
Joey: Hey!!!!!!! That's not true!!!!!!!!! * Joins Coco *  
  
Coco: Whatever!!!  
  
Joey: Look, Coco don't you think we should go inside it's cold and we could get realy, realy sick and it's dangerous out here.  
  
Coco: Well....... I geuss your right. Let's go back in side. T.T. * Coco and joey go back in side * Can I use the shower Joey???  
  
Joey: Ya, sure whatever.  
  
Coco: Ok, thanks.  
  
~ Half an hour later ~  
  
* Joey is dressed for bed *: God it takes you a long time to take your shower!  
  
Coco: Aren't you going to take a shower???  
  
Joey: Had one.  
  
Coco: What??? Where  
  
Joey: Downstairs.  
  
Coco: What you have a bathroom downstaris??  
  
Joey: Ya.  
  
Coco: And why didn't you tell me about this bathroom??  
  
Joey: Yes I did.  
  
Coco: No you didn't  
  
Joey: Yes  
  
Coco: Whatever. * Goes downstairs * God he has tow washrooms but no spare room.  
  
Joey: Where are you going??  
  
Coco: Downstairs!!  
  
Joey: Why  
  
Coco: To sleep on the couch!!!!  
  
Joey: What!!!!!!! But I already told you NO!  
  
Coco: Well I'm not sleeping with a guy that dosen't respect me.  
  
Joey: What!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What are you talking about I let you stay here and I have no respect for you. Your a................. FORGET IT.............. GRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Fine sleep were ever the hell you want to.  
  
Coco: FINE!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Fine!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Joey, i'm scared

Disclaimer: I only own the character Coco. That's it!  
  
AN: Ok so this is chapter two of mushy stuff, but the first one wasn't really mushy. So I'll try and make this one even mushier. Ok Thanks. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Joey, I 'm scared" (Chapter 2)  
  
~ Midnight at Joey's house. Down stairs with Coco~  
  
*Coco is scared*: I hate these thunderstorms they are so. *BANG* Eep! God, that is some scary shit. I wonder how Joey is. Oh god, why did I yell at him. I like him so much and I have to go and give him shit. This is crap. * Coco takes the pillow and cover's her face with it*. I'm such a stupid idiot. Grrrrrrrrrr. Maybe I should go up stairs and. No maybe it'll make things worse. God, why is life so hard?????? Shit!!!!  
  
~Up stairs with Joey~  
  
Joey: I can't sleep. I'm hungry. God, I need food. I should have eaten more. * BANG, Joey stops talking and gets a flash of when he was out side with Coco* She's so beautiful. Why did I scream at her? Maybe if I go down stairs and she is awake she will eat something with me. Then my stomach won't hurt anymore and I'll say sorry for yelling at her. But then, what if I say something stupid and she gets mad she gets sooo mad she'll leave. Crap! No, I can't and won't go down. But I'm sooooo hungry. T.T.  
  
~ Back downstairs with Coco ~  
  
Coco: I feel so shitty for yelling at Joey. *BANG* That's it I'm going to see Joey. * Gets off the couch and goes to see Joey*  
  
~ Back upstairs with Joey ~  
  
Joey: I'M SOOOOOOOOO HUNGRY. I'M ANGRY WITH MYSELF. I WANNA SEE COCO TELL I'M SO SORRY. THAT'S IT I'M GOING DOWN TO SAY SORRY AND THEN FOOD. ^.^ * Joey gets out of bed to go and see Coco. *  
  
* It's so dark that you can't see. Joey and Coco forgot to bring their flashlight's so they could not see where they were going and they bumped heads on the stairs*  
  
Coco & Joey: Ouch! What are you doing here! What! You go first! No you! * They both laugh and Coco begins to talk: Well first of all sorry.  
  
Joey: It's ok. I should have looked where I was going.  
  
Coco: Well I think I should say sorry to because it was partly my fault for bumping into you. And second of all I was going up stairs to um... well say sorry and well just sorry for before.  
  
Joey: Well that's cool cause I was going to do the same. * Both of them giggle* and I also came down to get food.  
  
Coco: * giggle * I told you, you were going to be hungry after.  
  
Joey: Ya, ya whatever. I hate it when people say "I told you so".  
  
Coco: *giggle* Sorry. Joey: Whatever.  
  
Coco: Ya, so, I guess I could use some food too.  
  
Joey: Alright then let's go get something to eat.  
  
~ Coco and Joey walk down the stairs to get some thing to eat. After they eat they go back to bed ~  
  
Coco: So, ya, well I guess I'll see you in the morning.  
  
Joey: Is the couch comfy??  
  
Coco: Ya it's just the- *BANG, Coco jumps into Joey's arms* that's all.  
  
Joey: *snicker* Well I guess...um..... you can...... come and sleep with...um...  
  
*Coco looks into Joey's eyes and realizing the beautiful blue eyes he has*: You  
  
* Joey looks down on Coco and sees the big brown eyes looking back up at him and smiles *: Ya  
  
* Coco realizing how close she is to Joey. Backs away because is scared to show her feelings and thinks*: Maybe he doesn't like me, gotta get away.  
  
* Joey thinks to himself *: I guess she doesn't like me. Crap!  
  
Coco: Ya, um. whatever. * yawns * Lets go to bed.  
  
Joey: Ya * Joey & Coco to walk up the stairs and get into bed *  
  
Coco: You know this doesn't feel right.  
  
* Joey gets really mad and can't keep his feelings inside any longer *: Do you hate me or something?!?!?!?  
  
Coco: No. I actually. Well this might sound corny and might get you off guard. but. I Really REALLY like you. Actually I think I LOVE you.  
  
Joey: O.o. Well this is quite funny. *Coco cut's him off and gets out of the bed and starts to walk away but before she leaves the room Joey say's something and sits up: No That's not what I was trying to say. I wanted to say was its funny because I love you too.  
  
*Coco is wondering if she heard right*: W.what?  
  
Joey gets out of the bed and walks up to Coco and looks in her big brown eye's again: Coco I love you. I've loved since Yami told me he had a new girlfriend and that she had a cousin. He described you to me and I fell in love with you, but then when I saw you looked more beautiful then what Yami had described.  
  
Coco: T. that's. that's beautiful. T.T  
  
Joey: Ya I know.  
  
Coco: *giggle*  
  
* Joey kisses Coco, then she kisses him back *  
  
Coco: Wasn't that such a beautiful Chapter.  
  
Niricko: why yes it was.. But it was also funny^.^!!  
  
Coco: Ya but it was so beautiful. It was like one of those romance stories. Or at least I hope it was.  
  
Niricko: NO DUH!!!! Your writing this fic as a ROMANCE!!!!!  
  
Coco: Whatever. Anyways can you guys plz rview 


End file.
